Sealed Away
by Adam Decker
Summary: It's the final confrontation between the rangers and Rita. Sequel to The Child. Last in Power Rangers Genesis series.


Sealed Away

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers have to seal Rita away, before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the last installment of Power Rangers Genesis. If you haven't read the others, you might be confused. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: A once-human Zordon created the Power Rangers. They are Nosaj, Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz. There was a purple one named Ilohea, only she had to leave because her powers would dwindle after defeating Ivan Ooze and she couldn't use them anymore. Rita also had a kid named Dia-chi who caused lots of havoc, until the rangers sealed him away in a box. Now, Rita is mustering all the strength she can muster to destroy the rangers once and for all. Brace yourselves for what comes next.

At the command center…

"ALPHA, I SENSE A DISTRUBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. I THINK THAT RITA IS GATHERING HER FORCES FOR ONE LAST FIGHT. THE RANGERS SHOULD PREPARE BY TRAINING EACH OTHER."

"Right away, Zordon," said Alpha 5.

Meanwhile, in the park…

Nosaj was spending time with his girlfriend Ilohea. He knew that the final battle between the power rangers and Rita Repulsa would now occur. He wished the Ilohea could be a part of it. She was once a ranger, but her powers would disappear if she continued to use them after defeating Ivan Ooze since he was the one who created the powers of the purple ranger coin in the first place. He wished that she could have her powers back for the final fight. Suddenly, he heard a noise.

Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo

His communicator went off. "What is it, Zordon?" he asked.

"ALL RANGERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER FOR TRAINING."

"I was here with Ilohea," he started but Zordon cut him off.

"SHE CAN WAIT."

"I was going to ask if she could come."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HER TO COME."

"Fine, but she better not turn evil on me. I wouldn't want to destroy her."

"BID HER FAREWELL FOR NOW THEN TELEPORT HERE."

"Ilohea," started Nosaj but she said something instead.

"I understand what you need to do. Rita is evil and she needs to be stopped. Go do your rangerly duties."

"Thanks," he said. They kissed and he teleported away. She then looked around to make sure no one could see her, then she laughed an evil laugh and transformed into Rita.

"That pitiful ranger," she said. "He can't even tell me apart from his girlfriend. What he doesn't know is that I've got his girlfriend in my clutches. He won't know what hit him. Now is the time to move."

Back at the command center…

All the rangers had gathered and went to a special training room. They fought against each other with all their might. Zordon knew that Rita knew of their plan and had one of her own, so he sent Ninjor to the moon base to rescue Ilohea. Then the sirens went off.

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha 5. "All the bad guys Rita could muster are attacking the village!"

"TIME TO CALL IN THE RANGERS, ALPHA."

"Are you going to tell Nosaj about Ilohea?"

"IT'S BEST NOT TO TELL HIM BECAUSE THEN HE'LL BE DISTRACTED. HE HAS TO DESTROY RITA."

The rangers were summoned and went off to the village. There, they fought their bravest. Rita turned herself giant sized so the rangers called in their zords. They actually appeared to be losing, until the ooze zord entered. The purple ranger was there and fought Rita back to her normal size. Then, the rangers finished her off. All of her Tangas got defeated and all of her loyal minions were put in a dumpster and launched into space, which would ironically land on their moon again someday. The rangers turned in their powers for a day when others may need to use them. The village was finally named Angel Grove. Nosaj and Ilohea got married and would eventually have great ranger descendants like Tommy, Rocky, and Jason. Rebmika and Yilib got married later and had other great ranger descendants like Katherine, Kimberly, and Billy. Inirta and Kacz also got married and would have more great descendants like Adam, Zack, and Aisha. The rangers lived the rest of their lives in peace. Alpha and Zordon stayed at the command center to watch over Earth. Who knows when they might need the Power Rangers again? It won't be for a long time. For now, there is peace.

The End

Author's Note: I apologize to anyone who read one of these and had to read the whole series because of it. I shouldn't be evil like that. I hope that you enjoyed this. If anyone wants to use these characters, feel free to email me at . For now, you can wait for my next series. Until next time


End file.
